voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
10 Days with My Devil
10 Days with My Devil This game has been recently published and there are six main routes (this includes Kakeru, Satoru, Shiki, Meguru, Rein, and Haruhito). Six epilogues, and six sequels. The Shiki and Haruhito update was released on 9/13/13 (13/09/13 in english). Background The game starts out with the MC meeting guys (demons in disguise) that make her day very happy. On her way back home, a dog keeps her from going back to her room, thus saving her from an explosion that would've surely killed her. The demons she met before earlier in the day appear and she learns that she was to be "toast" killed and have her soul taken to Heaven. At first she doesn't believe them, but after seeing enough proof, she begs to have ten more days to live her life. They agree, but she has to stay with them and choose a demon who will keep an eye on her by initiating a contract with them until the tenth day comes. Humans ' IMG_2507.jpg|Iori IMG_2509.jpg|Makoto IMG_2508.jpg|Yuusuke MC' The character that you control. Her name is changeable, both first and last, and it can be changed at any time. She works at an office with her friend Iori and Kakeru. Iori The MC's best friend and coworker. She plays a significant role in Haruhito's route. Makoto ''' She is the MC's sister, and plays a fairly key role in Kakeru's route. '''Yuusuke He is Makoto's husband. Canon The daughter of Makoto and Yuusuke - she plays a role in Kakeru's route. Susumu The MC's crush in Shiki's route. Demons Kakeru Kamui He's the leader of the demons in the Demon House and later to be shown that he is also the Prince, a son of the Demon King. He is also the half-brother of Meguru. He works at the office with the MC, gaining attention from the women with his features. His key characteristics are cool and bossy, while his special ability is manipulating life force. Satoru Kamagari He is the vice-captain in Kakeru's group. He flirts with the MC and has a keen sense of fashion. His key characteristics are black-hearted and cruel, while his special ability is to see into the future of anyone he touches or anything that has relations to the person (such as a letter). Shiki Kurobane He is the brains of the group and is in charge of maintaining the Fate Database. When he's not sleeping, he is on his laptop cooped in his almost empty room. He is very lazy and doesn't like the heat. His key characteristic is unfriendly, while his special ability is mind control (the MC is somehow immune to it as seen in his route). He looks through the "Toast List" and confirms whether the person he's checking really is going to be toast soon. Then, he uses his mind control ability to wipe out the encounter from the toastee's mind. He falls for the MC in Kakeru's route and a subtle yet rivalrous love triangle sparks between himself and Kakeru. Haruhito Amano Haruhito is the easygoing one of the group, a bit flirty and generally laid back. He has a pet dog named Cerberus. He used to an angel, but he became a demon as punishment for trying to save a human friend who was scheduled to be "toast" (dead). His key characteristic is mysterious, while his special ability is to take the souls of toasted humans to Heaven. (Cerberus comes from the Demon Realm and shares this ability). Meguru Kamui Meguru is the youngest of the group and Kakeru's half-brother. They share the same father but they have different mothers. Meguru is cheerful and friendly, and is very nice to the MC. He wears a black glove over his left hand, because without it, his powers would cause anybody he touches with that hand to be injured in a matter of seconds. He's a demon-in-training, and his key characteristic is innocent, while his special ability is teleportation (as discovered at the end of his sequel). He falls for the MC in Kakeru's route and starts a rivalrous love triangle between himself and his brother. In his route, falling in love with the MC somehow helps Meguru gain control of his powers, and he becomes a true demon. Captain Fujikawa Captain Fujikawa is the former captain of Satoru's team before he was with Kakeru and the others. He is quite an important person to Satoru. Like Kakeru, Captain Fujikawa's special ability is manipulating life force. Angels Rein Isaka Rein is an angel who comes after the MC after she doesn't go to Heaven as planned. He has a Scottish accent (as seen in his speech), loves ice cream, and is quirky, clumsy, and odd. It is revealed in Haruhito's and Rein's routes that Rein and Haruhito know each other from when the latter was an angel. His key characteristic is naughty angel, while his special ability is stopping time within a five-meter radius. He is one of the few angels who have a route. Tsubasa Shirai Tsubasa is an angel who is also a new but popular male model. In Satoru's sequel, Tsubasa finds the MC different from the other girls he's met and becomes interested in her almost immediately. He's surprised that the MC would date a demon (Satoru), but doesn't care, saying that it doesn't matter who she belongs to now as long as she's his in the end, starting a rivalrous love triangle between himself and Satoru. Tsubasa is a master of seduction and his attractiveness and popularity with women gives him a giant ego. It is revealed in Rein's route that he and another angel named Seiji are partnered with Rein for official angel business. He has route, but it has yet to be released in both Japan and North America.His rout will soon be published.. Rui Mikami Rui is the mysterious prince of the Angel Realm. Not much is known about him except for the fact that he and Kakeru know each other and seem to be on friendly terms. In Kakeru's sequel, he is shown to be somewhat flirtatious, as seen when he holds the MC's hand and compliments her "touching beauty". Rui seemed eager to meet her again and continued to flirt with her despite her relationship with Kakeru. Afterwards, Kakeru warns the MC about Rui, saying that you never what he's thinking when he flirts with someone. Trivia * Despite the title, the word "devil" is never used to refer to the titular characters. Instead, they are called "demons". However, in Meguru's route, Meguru refers to them as "devils" only once. ** Another thing to be noted is that routes for angels are being released despite the title referring to the MC falling in love with a demon. * Both the angels and the demons can fly, but in different ways: angels use their wings, while demons just float in the air. But there are some demons, like Captain Fujikawa, that have wings, implying that they, or at least one of their ancestors, used to be an angel before they became a demon. ** After the MC meets Haruhito and Shiki during the Prologue, she notices black feathers on the ground after they disappear. Seeing as how Haruhito used to be angel, it is possible that the feathers came from Haruhito's wings; meaning that he and Shiki flew away. * The life spans of an angel and a demon are said to be significantly longer than that of a human's, able to live for centuries at a time. ** The characters in the game are the oldest of all the Voltage characters as revealed in Shiki's sequel, where it is implied that all of the demons are at least 100 years old. *** Angels and demons seem to age just like humans during their childhood, meaning that they stop aging at some point in their lives before they start aging as they're supposed to. **** When a(n) angel's/demon's special ability awakens, they become stronger and take on a much older appearance. This is revealed and seen in Meguru's sequel, when Meguru awakens his special ability to teleport during his certification exam to become a true demon. (His physical age changes from late teen years to young adult years and he becomes able to lift the MC of the ground with little to no effort). * In the Demon Realm, there is a law that forbids demons from falling in love with humans. This is because if a demon were to become emotionally attached to a human, it may become difficult or even impossible for him or her to complete toasting missions in the future. ** While this explained in Satoru's, Shiki's, and Rein's routes, it remains unexplained in all other routes. *** While the Angel Realm doesn't have a law forbidding angels from falling in love with humans, it is still deemed improper. This is because there is a law forbidding angels from telling humans about the existence of Heaven and everything related to it. This includes the demons, and the toasting and reincarnation process. Otherwise, universal balance will be thrown off. * Rein is said to be able to use strong sense of smell to sniff out toastees. However, he doesn't seem to have this ability in Haruhito's route, nor in his own, seeing as how he didn't know that the MC was a toastee until Haruhito told him. * The Angel and Demon Realms are both a part of Heaven. Despite this, the Angel Realm is referred to as "Heaven" several times. ** Despite what most believe, the Demon Realm is NOT Hell. * It is said that angels and demons must cooperate in order to maintain universal balance. This is because the demons must toast the humans as their fate decrees, and turn their souls over to the angels, who reincarnate the souls into new bodies. However, the angels and demons don't get along very well. (Though they still cooperate when necessary). ** It is revealed in Satoru's sequel that the Demon Realm's hatred of the angels is partially the Demon King's fault. Despite this, the royal families of both realms seem to be on friendly terms with each other. *** As said in Haruhito's sequel, if war were to spark between the Angel and Demon Realms, the toasting and reincarnation process won't occur, the Human Realm will be greatly effected, and the entire universe will be thrown out of balance. **** Some demons, like Haruhito, see no reason to hate the angels. There are also some angels who think the same like Rein, who would like the angels and demons to get along but still doesn't like the demons. * The reason why one of the demons had to keep an eye on the MC until the tenth day of the agreement is so she doesn't effect the fate of other humans, and draw the attention of the angels, since she's supposed to be dead. This is revealed in Satoru's sequel. * As seen in Rein's route, souls are small enough to fit in the palm of your hand and are (presumably) spherical in shape. ** Once somebody's soul is separated from their body, it becomes difficult for them to move and impossible for them to talk. However, angels have the ability to communicate with souls by sensing their emotions and thoughts. * As said in Haruhito's, Meguru's, and Rein's routes, it is possible for a demon to become an angel. It also possible for an angel to become a demon. ** The idea that a human can become an angel or a demon is brought up in Haruhito's epilogue and sequel. It is also mentioned in Shiki's sequel when the MC starts to think that if there was someway she could become a demon, she and Shiki can really be together forever. * The harshest punishment an angel or a demon can suffer for breaking the laws of their respective realms is "extermination" (execution). ** If an angel or a demon dies, their body fades away from existence. * The Demon King has the ability to bestow and strip away demon powers. It it implied that the Angel King can do the same for angel powers. ** Whether this ability is passed down to the next Angel and Demon Kings or not is unknown, but most likely. * A(n) angel's/demon's special ability seems to be a part of their individuality, as it seems uncommon that two angels/demons would have the same ability. * References to the characters from Pirates In Love are made in Satoru's route during Episode 12. * While normal angels and demons can't tell the difference between a human and a(n) angel/demon, angels and demons of a higher rank can smell human scent. * The reproductive systems of an angel and a demon are compatible with that of a human's, as the conception of a child between a(n) angel/demon and a human is implied to be possible several times. * Competition is said to be much harsher in the Demon Realm than in the Human Realm, as everyone needs to rely on their family and friends, and kick down anybody that gets in their way, all just to climb the ladder. * In Satoru's sequel, Tsubasa implies that the angels are more trusting of others than the humans and the demons. * Technically, Meguru isn't a Prince of the Demon Realm unlike his brother, Kakeru. This is because he is the son of the Demon King and his mistress, as opposed to the King and his Queen. ** Despite this, he is still the heir to the throne after Kakeru because regardless of who is mother is, is still a son of the Demon King. *** Meguru is still considered a Prince because his mother is now married to the King. * Along with the toasting process, demons are also in charge of preventing toasted humans from staying on Earth and becoming ghosts. * Along with the reincarnation process, angels are also in charge of taking the souls that the demons missed to Heaven. ** Since the demons can be prideful at times, the angels have to take the soul to Heaven without the demons noticing, otherwise they would try to do so themselves. * In his sequel, Satoru reveals that while the demons are in charge of toasting humans, it is possible for an angel to do so, but they would have to be of an extremely high rank. * Beings known as "spirits" are mentioned by Kakeru in his route. In his line of dialogue, he implies that spirits take the form of monstrous animals. * It's said in Rein's sequel that most humans don't believe in angels or demons while the angels and demons just see humans as work.